swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 18 Notes for 15 Jun 2005
Category:Updates Fan Fest Fixes! * Altered Lightsaber special abilities animations (Fan Fest) * Altered TKA special ability animations (Fan Fest) * Fixed bug where Guild Elections were constantly recycling (Fan Fest) * Ore mining units now come 5 to a crate, instead of 1 to a crate. (Fan Fest) Respec Token * What is the “Token Respec”? In order to offer players a final opportunity to adapt their character's profession template, we are offering one final chance to revise your character's template. We are calling this the “Token Respec” process. As part of this process we are putting an invisible marker on each character which allows the character skills to be reshuffled. After the character template is revised, meaning when you have confirmed your new template via the system, the token or marker is used and the option to revise/respec is no longer available. * Once the new Token Respec option to revise the character template is live in the game, you will be offered a text window upon log in that asks if you are ready for your last “Respec”. There are several points to be aware of as part of this process: * All existing players (including players who have had character and account transfers) will receive a token allowing for one final respec of the character profession template. * You may choose to use your Token Respec upon receipt or to use it at a later date – this option remains available for you until you use it unless otherwise notified. * Although there is no limit on how quickly you use the Token Respec option, once you commit the template by confirming that it is final you will not have another respec opportunity. * If you are still able to revise your character's template in-game as part of the original Combat Upgrade respec option, the Token Respec will not activate until you are out of the Combat Upgrade respec period. * Bonus points/unused skill points from the initial Combat Upgrade respec will not be transferred in any way to the new Token Respec opportunity. * There is a 12-hour respec timer buffering the use of the Combat Upgrade respec option and the use of the Token Respec option meaning that you cannot take advantage of the new Token Respec option until 12 hours after you use the Combat Upgrade version. * During the Combat Upgrade Respec process period, you will not be able to earn Master Badges. * After you complete the Combat Upgrade respec process and while you are eligible for the Token Respec you will be allowed to earn Master Badges. Crafting * You no longer have to click through the crafting experimentation result dialog. A system message is displayed instead. Creature Handler: * Pets in groups now get their own special "pet" role icon Droid Engineer: * Droids crafted without either a combat module or armor module are level 1. * Droids with either combat or armor modules will now increase the level in 5 unit increments up to a maximum of 30. * Crafting a droid with combat modules will increase min damage, max damage, to-hit, and give the droid the ability to attack your current target. Combat modules will also add a bit of armor. * Crafting a droid with armor modules will increase its general protection armor value at a greater rate than combat modules, and will also increase the droid's defense value. Armor modules will not affect the droid's to-Hit or min and max damage attributes. * Players with older droid deeds and pcd's will be fixed retroactively. Dueling * If either player can currently attack the other, a /duel request will be ignored. GCW * Players will no longer be allowed to donate turret deeds to Special Forces facilities. * DRX55 and XG mines can once again be purchased from faction recruiters. * Removed turrets from PvP bases * Fixed LOS bug with cloning terminals Jedi: * Force Run is now a toggle buff and can be turned on/off at will, it has an initial cost as well as a continual use cost New Elite MOBs: * Bane back spider with Trophy drop * Murra Blanca with Trophy drop * Painted Spat with Trophy Drop New Player Tutorial * Fixed some issues with the New Player Entertainer Profession quest and New Player introduction quest. Species: Wookiees * Wookiees no longer get the clothing selection screen UI: * Elite indicators on mob HAM bars * Tweaked the CON colors to make them user friendly for color-blind users * Removed level number display for nameplate. Vehicles / Mounts * Fixed bug that was allowing experience to be earned for killing a vehicle * Fixed problem where an Avatar would stand up while riding a mount and changing weapons